Roadside Romeo 2
by strong man
Summary: Charlie is having some deeps feelings for Romeo and doesn't know that he feels the same way but what about Laila?


**This is my first Roadside Romeo fic also I think**** this is the only one**

**Note that there was going to be another one but it got canceled and I'm glad it happened cause I got a new pairing**

**Pairing:Charlie AnnaxRomeo**

**Rated:M**

**Note that I first heard of this last year and I didn't like what I saw**

**Date:April 22 1012**

**My inspiration was when I saw how hot Charlie Ann and Romeo was an idea popped right out of my head plus Charlie Ann...sound's like a girls name...did his mother pick that name for him**

About a half hour Charlie Ann,Romeo and Laila were all done with their concert, they walked through the field of dogs

Romeo and Laila were holding hands, Charlie Anna looked at Romeo and smiled

Suddenly a change of heart appeared inside him, it was called jealousy but he tried his best to hide it from Romeo that is until he looked at him

Romeo:"Charlie...are you okay?

He turned his head to the small dog and saw those beautiful eyes of his which was strange to him cause he had a huge crush on Laila but there's something about him that just clicked somewhere in his heart

Romeo was still waiting for a reply

Chahie then snapped back into reality and said "yes...I'm okay"He lied

Romeo knew he was lying because he can smell fear

Soon the three of them made it outside

Laila turned to her boyfriend

Laila:"Well...I better head home...night Romeo

With that she kissed him on the lips

She took his hand and swiftly letting go,she ran to her house

Romeo was breathing heavenly while turning to Charlie then he smiled

Romeo crossed his arms then gave a smirk to the large dog

Charlie:"Guess I should fess up

Romeo uncrossed his arms then walked closer to him

Romeo:"What do you mean?

Charlie then did something that would scar him for life

He ran up and without a doubt,he kissed him

Romeo came to a wall but he didn't feel grossed out of nothing instead he relaxed

I mean remember when Laila kissed him...well he didn't feel a thing...there was no passion, no lust,no spark and no power but Charlie had all that... even more

Romeo had never thought of being a homosexual would ever occurred to him but he decided to give it a shot anyway

He then tried his best to wrap his arms around his waist,the kiss lasted for for about an hour then they parted

Suddenly rain started to come down

Charlie looked at the sky then back at Romeo who was silvering in coldness

Charlie went over to him to give him warmth

Romeo nuzzled his fur,he didn't realized that it felt so soft and fuzzy

Charlie:"why don't you sleep with me tonight"He said while rubbing the smeller dogs head

Romeo rove his head up to the larger dog and nodded then asked if he could carry him to his house

Charlie smiled and nodded then he lifted him up in his arms

Charlie then walked to the house

It took him 45 minutes to get there but Charlie spotted Chhainu at the doorway,he has to warn Romeo

Charlie:"It's Chhainu...get ready

Romeo nodded and played dead

Chhainu saw Charlie with Romeo in his hands,he thought that he killed him

He ran over to him,looked at him to see if he was really dead

He then looked up and gave a evil smile

Chhainu:"Excellent

Charlie:"Thanks...he if you'll excuse me...I have to take off my jacket

Chhainu bowed to him then went off somewhere else

Charlie took a breath in relief,Romeo awoke and they resumed towards Charlie Anna's room

Romeo:"Charlie...I never thought I would end up like this but I guess it's a side I never knew I had and you know what...I like it a lot

Pretty soon the two were in his room,Charlie had put hiss down on his two feet then he spoke

Romeo:"Nice place for got here"He said while looking around

Charlie:"Thanks"He said while putting up his jacket and hat

Romeo walked to him as he was just about to turn around

Charlie then stretched his arms

Charlie:"It's late...we should turn in

Romeo:"Yeah"He said while stroking Charlie's soft fur

Romeo:"Where should I sleep?

Charlie:"With me of course"He said while laughing

Romeo smiled at that then wagged his tail at a fast paste

Charlie walked to Romeo and forced him to walk backwards until they both fell on the bed

There was a moment of silence,everything went quite until Romeo made the first move

He had gone into a passionate kiss with the other male

He tasted even better then Laila

Charlie then put his right hand on Romeo's ass and rubbed it in a slow motion maki him moan

Charlie then rolled over then scooted up to the bed then laid his head on a pillow

Romeo finally decided to remove his collar,Charlie did the same with his rings and chain abs sat them on the dresser then Romeo crawled over,got on top of him and nuzzled his chest then licked it

Charlie moaned then rolled over

Romeo didn't even care about his weight,he was a little heavy but he didn't mind at all

Charlie went into another passionate kiss only this time it was followed by touching

Romeo placed his hand on Charlie's cheek and rubbed it down

Suddenly the night sky started to come in and Romeo yawned

Charlie:"I'll get the lights"he said while stroking his lovers fur

He then kissed his lips in a lovable motion

They parted and Charlie got up from the bed,Romeo licked his lips then he took his finger and moved it in a circle

Soon the lights went out and he got back into bed

Romeo:"You ready for bed?

Charlie Anna nodded and pulled back the covers,they got it

Romeo laid his head down on a pillow facing the opposite side of Charlie

He was thinking of his life would be like with Charlie,it's a probability that it could go well,I mean someone like him would want to protect him from something to big for him to handle, Laila would just get behind him anyway


End file.
